Lover's Trials
by Confessed4Life
Summary: After taking in an injured Nicci, Richard is captured by an old enemy of his Confessor and everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

Dipping her toes into the water, she slowly made her way deeper, giving her body some time to adjust to the coolness that surrounded her. Leaning back, she allowed her body to drift with the water as she closed her eyes to the brightness of the sun shining down upon her. Listening to the rustle of the tree leaves and the songs of the birds, she found herself relaxing as each moment passed. It had been weeks since they had the opportunity to spend time as they wanted. After returning home to Aydindril, Kahlan had been pushed back into her old routines, making sure that The Mother Confessor was getting the lands back to the way they had been before the rifts were opened.

She hadn't seen Richard in days, each coming and going as they were able, but somehow they both managed to miss each other. She longed for him, the nights becoming long and cold after spending the three weeks traveling back within his arms. She missed lying beside him, feeling his body against hers as she slept. She had become accustomed to the safety and comfort that he provided. Dipping her head into the water, she tried to stop the thoughts that began to take over her mind, making her body heat with need. Pushing her hair back with a sigh, she began making her way back to the land, hoping that once she was dressed she would be able to concentrate.

"Kahlan?" She turned around instantly to the sound of his voice and scanned the tree line, hoping to see him. "I'm behind you."

His breath warmed her skin, sending a moan from her lips as she moved back into him and his arms wrapped around her. "When did you get back?"

"Just now. I saw you in the water and I felt motivated to join you while the others returned to the palace." He spoke as he kissed her shoulder, speaking a word or two between each kiss. Running his hands over her stomach, he smiled as she leaned her head back and pulled his hands harder against her.

She used her hands to guide his over her, not willing to settle for the subtle touch when her body called out for his. Holding one of his hands to her breast, she moved the other over her, pushing herself into his touch with soft moans. Whimpers began to leave her lips as he continued to reach around her, sliding his fingers over her skin to where she needed him, her hips thrusting upward at the contact. He let out a soft moan as she whispered his name. Sensing his frustration, she turned around and collided their bodies with a force that pushed them backwards.

Richard let out a grunt as his back was pushed into a rock, for a brief moment he found himself grateful for the smooth surface, but lost his thought as her tongue pushed through his lips. He felt as though it had been months since he had been with her, each touch drove him closer to madness. Frustrated by the space between them, he hooked his arms around her thighs and pulled her against him, both releasing a long moan into the other's mouth. The water helped their movement, making it easier for them to move together.

As the sun lowered in the sky, Richard turned to Kahlan, reaching out for the strings of her white Confessor's dress. "We found Nicci." He said softly as he tied her dress, keeping his eyes on the fabric and not on her. "She's barely alive."

"Darken Rahl?"

Shaking his head, he dropped his hands to his sides and looked up at her. "I don't know. She was all that was left and she- She should have been dead. No one could survive whatever it was that was done to her. Kahlan, I- I didn't recognize her."

"You brought her back?"

Nodding, he took a step back. "She was taken to Zedd."

"All right."

He was a little confused by her reaction. How could she be so calm about having her near? "Kahlan?" he said softly, trying to understand what she was thinking.

"You wouldn't have thought to bring her back if she was a risk and we both know that she is the only person who can tell us anything about Darken Rahl." She smiled a small smile as she ran her hands over her dress, trying to smooth out some of the wrinkles that came across it as they struggled to dress each other. "I trust you," she added after a moment when she looked up at him.

"I know, it's just- Kahlan, how can you be so calm?"

"You're not?" she smiled. "I knew you brought her back when we were still in the water. It was practically written on your face before we- again." her smile widened, "I know it bothers you, but if you made the decision to bring her back, then you must have had a good reason and you wouldn't have done it unless you knew for sure she was no threat to anyone."

"I-" he thought for a moment, wondering what he had thought of when they had found her body in the midst of rubble and ash. "You're right." Her smile crossed onto his face, despite the fear he still had within him. "But, I don't think she should be left alone until we know for sure."

"I agree." She said softly, stepping right against him. "But, we don't need to worry about her right now." Her hands moved in between them, lightly caressing his chest as she watched his face. His eyes closed to her touch, always finding it disorienting.

As he whispered her name, she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his skin, her tongue sneaking out for a bold taste. Running it across his chest, she let out a soft moan at the taste that she had come to know and love, described only as Richard. With each taste, she began losing herself in his taste, the taste she had begun to crave the moment he had left. Suddenly growing impatient, she pushed him down to the ground, ignoring the mud at their feet that soaked him in beneath her. Her knees slid in the mud, making nearly impossible to hold herself up over him.

Standing in the doorway, Kahlan watched as Zedd and several servants moved around the room, tending to the wounded blonde lying in the bed. Blood dripped onto the floor as they worked over her, each person doing their best not to move her and cause the bleeding to intensify. She found herself drawn to her; she had to tighten her hold on the doorframe to keep from moving to her side and getting in the way of those who were trying to help save the other woman's life. She didn't understand it, but she felt sorry for her and after everything that had happened, she wasn't sure that she wanted to.

She could feel her friend standing behind waiting for her to turn around, but she couldn't look away. "Where's Richard?" She asked quietly.

"He is with a member of the Council. They insisted that he give an explanation for bringing her back."

Turning her head slightly, Kahlan caught a glimpse of Cara in the corner of her eye. "It doesn't matter what he tells them, they're not going to like that she's here." At last turning her body to face the woman in red, she took in a slow deep breath. "How did you find her?"

"The fire must have gone out just before we got there. Richard was the first to run in. She was lying underneath a table; the roof had fallen around it. I thought she was dead, but he wouldn't stop. It took us almost an hour to get to her. He carried her back."

"He carried her?"

Cara nodded, watching the Confessor's face closely. "He didn't want to throw her over the saddle."

"Cara," she lowered his voice, so that no one else would be able to hear her, "what do you think?"

"It could be a trap. He left her alive for a reason."

"Maybe he thought the fire would finish her." Kahlan suggested quietly.

She shook her head, instantly dismissing the brunette's thought. "He would never leave her alive. He never left anyone alive. He enjoyed the screams before death. She's alive because he allowed her to be."

"He can't have known that we were looking-"

"Why not? He has people still loyal to him everywhere. Anyone could have told him. From the look of the place, it hadn't been abandoned long. We may have missed them by only a few hours. They knew we were coming."

"Then why didn't they attack you? It would have been easy for them to set up a defense and come after you all."

She could hear the frustration in her friend's voice as she grasped at every thought, hoping that it would lead to answers. "We had dozens of your men. You sent the best soldiers of this palace and you think that they would try to attack us? Darken Rahl cannot have more than a dozen men protecting him as they move."

"Where would they go?"

"There were no tracks to follow."

Tip-toeing into the room, Richard pulled his shirt over his head. Walking across the floor, he tried his best to be quiet and keep from waking the beautiful woman sleeping in the center of the bed. Her back faced him, keeping him from seeing her face. Pulling back the blankets, he slowly crawled into bed behind her, inching his body closer to her warmth. Without a warning, she turned over and stared at him.

"They spoke to you, didn't they?" He asked softly. She nodded, not yet knowing what she wanted to say to him. "Kahlan, I- I know I should have told you, but-"

"Yes." She said instantly, stopping him before he was able to finish his thought. "You should have. Do you know how it felt to hear it from them?" She swallowed the hurt, trying to keep her voice from betraying the calm face she showed him. "I saw you first and I had to hear it from them hours after. Weeks after you were given the offer."

"I'm sorry." He blurted out, even though he knew it wouldn't make her feel any better. "I almost told you, but then I thought that it didn't matter. It doesn't change anything."

"It changes everything." Reaching up, she touched his face, resting her palm against his cheek as her fingers gently caressed him. "You've already made the decision and The Council agrees with you. It is done."

"But you don't." He said softly, staring into her eyes. "How can it be done if you do not agree?"

Releasing his face, she pulled her hand close to her, making sure that she wasn't touching him. "Does it matter?" The hurt she felt flowed through her words as she found herself unable to hide it any longer. "Richard you already decided. You made the choice. What does it matter if I agree?"

His first instinct was to kiss her, to make her feel better, but the pain he saw in her eyes stopped him. "It matters to me."

"It didn't when you decided to become the new Lord Rahl." She said as she rolled onto her back. "You didn't even mention it to me. You told The Council that you've been thinking about it for months and you never said anything." Closing her eyes, she continued. "At first, I thought that you had and I had forgotten or that we just didn't see each other enough, but then I realized it wasn't me." Turning her head towards him, she opened her eyes. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know. Kahlan, I- I didn't even know I had made up my mind until I said it. I never meant to hurt you." Draping his hand over her stomach, he pulled himself to her. "I should have said something, but it wasn't important. You were right, we barely saw each other and when we did, talking was not a priority on my list of things to do." His words had the desired effect; a small smile crossed her lips. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Why did you decide to take the title?"

"For you." He answered softly. "I've been meeting with The Council for a while now, trying to get them to approve-" He stopped himself, realizing that he hadn't spoken with her about this either. "Kahlan, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He took in a deep breath, wishing that it wasn't like this that he asked her. "I want to marry you. I want to marry you and I realized that I- I was nothing." She started to say something, but stopped herself, wanting to see what else he said. "I'm just a woods guide and you're- Kahlan, you're so much more. How can I ask The Mother Confessor to marry a simple woods guide?"

"You're not just a woods guide Richard. You're The Seeker." As though she had forgotten that she was upset, she rolled onto her side, returning her body to face him as she wrapped her arm around him. "You're the man I love, the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. You never had to accept the Lord Rahl title to marry me. All you had to do was ask."

"It would seem silly to ask you now," he said softly, pulling her closer to him.

After a moment, she pulled her head back and looked at him. "What about now?" She smiled widely.

"Kahlan, will you marry me?"

"Yes Richard Cypher, I will marry you." She felt his heart leap beneath her hand, making her smile grow impossibly wider.

Leaning forward, he pushed her backwards and moved over her, using his body weight to push her into the mattress as he kissed her passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

"She's awake."

Sitting forward, Kahlan pulled the blanket up to cover herself as her eyes tried to focus on the figure standing at the foot of the bed. "What? Who's awake?"

"Nicci." Cara said with a smirk at the two lovers in bed.

Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she turned to Richard, who slept with a smile on his lips. "Richard," she whispered, bringing his eyes open. "Nicci's awake."

He didn't seem to see Cara standing by the bed as he pulled Kahlan to him and kissed her just as he had done throughout the night and part of the morning. Reaching under the blankets, he brought out a soft moan from the Confessor, before she pushed him back with red cheeks. Motioning to the blonde with her head, Kahlan inched away from him in embarrassment. Making sure that he was covered, he sat up and looked at the blonde.

"What's wrong?"

"Nicci's awake. She's asking for you." She turned and walked out of the room, leaving Richard staring at the spot she had been standing in. "How long was she standing there?"

"Not very long," she said softly, looking back to him. "We should go see her."

"She can wait," Richard said softly as he began inching towards her again. "I'm not done making what I did up to you yet."

A smile pulled at her lips as he drew closer. "If you intend to make it up to me, you're going to have to try harder than that."

Her heart stopped at the growl that escaped his throat as he pulled her beneath him and instantly began covering her breasts with his lips. Her head pushed backwards into the pillow as she pulled him closer. It felt as though it was the first time he had run his hands over her skin, the pleasure he managed to provide sending her mind reeling. He smiled against her chest as a long moan escaped her lips. To increase her pleasure, Richard slid his tongue over her skin. The taste of her drove him insane.

She wrapped her legs around him, desperately trying to get him closer as her body began growing impatient. She felt the warmth of his blood as she raked her nails down his back, drawing a soft moan from his throat. He pulled her arms from him and pushed them down to the bed, holding them above her head as he continued to kiss her chest. His back stung as his muscles flexed, moving the newly ripped skin. Her arms fought against his hands, needing to touch him again.

She jerked her hands free, suddenly reaching for the headboard as she lifted her body from the bed. The loud moan that flew from her lips, echoed through the room, making it longer and louder as it traveled from the room. Her body begged for him, bringing a soft cry of his name as he pushed himself into her. The world seemed to stop as they connected their lips and began moving together. With each kiss they found themselves pulling each other closer, the space between them unacceptable.

Richard snaked a hand between them, cupping one of her beasts as she arched into him. The sound of her moan pushed him onward, making his speed quicken as his release came closer. He could feel her body quivering beneath him as she began gasping his name. It was one of the most beautiful sounds he would ever hear. Leaning her head back into the pillow, Kahlan grasped his hair as he began kissing her throat, neck and chest, his mouth trying to touch every inch of her that was available.

The bed shook with the strength of her magic leaving her body. Its release sent them both over the edge as they pulled each other close, sharing in their pleasure. He lifted his head at the small laugh that fled her lips, her mouth in a wide smile.

"I forgive you," she laughed softly.

"Do you?" he whispered as he pressed his lips against her throat. "I'm not sure you should forgive me so quickly."

Her smile widened as he inched his body upwards, bringing his face above hers. She slid her hands over his back to his shoulders and pulled him down to her. "Then I take it back. I don't forgive you… And I have the strong feeling that it will take some time."

"As long as it takes," he smiled, his lips just over hers, making her lean up for a kiss.

"We should take care of your back." The confused look on his face, as he tried to think what she meant, made her grin. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know. I don't mind."

Raising her eyebrow, she slowly moved her hands back down his back, being sure to press down harder than she had before. "Really?"

"It's a small price to pay for making love to you." He withheld a laugh, "It's not the first time either."

"Why did you bring me here?" Her voice was soft, but firm. It reminded Richard of the tone Kahlan used when speaking to someone she had confessed.

"I saved your life."

She shook her head, instantly dismissing the idea of someone she thought was beneath her, saving her. "I needed no saving."

"You were trapped beneath a table as the house burned to the ground." Growing angry, Nicci raised her hand, instinctively trying to send him away until she realized she wore a Rada'Han. "You didn't think we wouldn't take precautions, did you? You're in our home."

"Release me," she demanded as she tried to get out of the bed.

The soldiers that surrounded the room were upon her in seconds, pushing her back into the bed as Richard stepped closer. "You're not going anywhere," he said softly.

"You will release me." Her words came out through a threatening hiss as she stared up at him with a wicked smile.

"Why would I do that?" he asked softly. "If I let you go, where will you go? What will you do?"

"It does not concern you," she snapped as she fought against the other men. With surprising strength, she pushed the guards from her and jumped onto Richard, a knife against his throat. "you have no idea what you're doing. It would be best if you left things you didn't understand to someone else."

"Get off of him." The blonde froze at the woman's voice behind her. "Now!"

A soft groan from his lips and Kahlan was beside him, pushing the other woman from his chest and causing her to drop the blade. Grasping her neck, the Confessor stared at the blonde, slightly hoping that he woman would give her an excuse to confess her. "Do you see?" Nicci said as she looked over to Richard, wiping the blood from his throat. "You didn't have the heart to hurt me, but she does."

"Yes," Kahlan whispered as she lowered her head to hers, "now get up." Turning around to Richard, she looked at his neck where Nicci had cut him; trying to be sure he was alright. "Is she well enough to be removed from this room?" He nodded, wondering what she was thinking as she turned to the guards. "Take her to the dungeon and see to it that she is alone. No one is to see her without myself or Richard present. Do you understand?" The men nodded, and pulled the blonde from the room.

"Kahlan," Richard stepped close to her, "I'm sorry."

Turning around she reached to his chin, lifting it so that she was able to look at his new wound. "I guess it's just another thing you'll have to make up to me." Lightly touching his neck, she smiled. "You should see Zedd. He should heal you before you go to see her again."

"Maybe I shouldn't go see her."

"She's not right, Richard. If you needed to, you would have hurt her. You would have killed her if it had been me there on the floor. You wouldn't have thought twice about it."

"No, but only- If it's your life in danger, I don't have to think about it."

Shaking her head, she lowered her hand, letting it fall to rest on his arm. "Not only my life. You've always thought of others first. If they were in danger, you protected them in every way. Just because you don't kill on sight, doesn't mean that you wouldn't." She smiled, "You believe in life Richard, there's nothing wrong with that."

"I'm not so sure anymore."

Taking his hand, she pulled him with her as she walked from the room. "Lunch is being served. Zedd will be in the dining hall."

"You don't have a choice. She is the only one who can tell us anything," Cara said as Richard paced back and forth across the room.

"What makes you think she will tell us anything?"

"There are things you can do to loosen her tongue. She will beg you to let her talk."

Shaking his head, he brushed his fingers through his hair. "I don't want to hurt her."

"Confess her," Cara stated flatly and without emotion, most of her wishing he would allow her to speak with her alone. "She will answer anything."

"I will not ask Kahlan to do that."

"You don't want to hurt her and yet you dismiss the only option that doesn't require it."

Walking over to her, he sighed. "No, I dismiss any option that puts Kahlan in the middle of this."

"Would it not be safer for her to have Nicci confessed to her? She would protect her with her life."

"As would I," Richard said in a huff. "It's out of the question. She will not go near her until we have exhausted every piece of information from her and she is no longer a threat." Turning his head, he looked to make sure that they were alone. "Go and talk to her. Be persuasive."

For a brief moment, he was sure he saw a smile on her face, but she turned and left too quickly. He hoped he had made the right decision. In the end, he thought to himself, it didn't matter. Kahlan would be safe and they would have the information they were looking for. Kahlan would be safe.

Rolling onto his back, Richard pulled her to him, her head now resting on his shoulder as her hand ran over his chest. She could feel his heart pounding beneath her touch, it matched the sound of hers thumping in her ears. Lifting her leg, she moved it over him as she pulled herself closer to his warmth. The sweat that covered her body seemed to attract the wind blowing through the open window on the other side of their room, making her hairs stand up in chill.

"I don't understand why she changed her mind," he whispered through panted breaths.

Kahlan felt her heart stop for a moment, hurt that after they made love, his thoughts would be on Nicci. "Richard…" her voice trailed off as she lifted herself out of his arms, "we should sleep." Had he been thinking about her the whole time? She wondered to herself.

He studied her for a moment as she rolled over, turning her back to him as she cuddled against her pillow. "What's wrong?" Never had she pulled herself from his embrace, especially after they had made love.

"Nothing," she lied, closing her eyes. "I'm just tired."

Rolling to his side, he moved closer to her, pulling the blankets up to cover her before he wrapped an arm around her waist. He wasn't ready to have space between them. Her body grew tense beneath his touch, confusing him as he began making circles on her skin with his fingertips to relax her. "What's wrong?"

She opened her eyes, upset with herself for having lied to him once when she knew she was about to do it again. "Nothing's wrong. I'm tired, Richard." Her voice was barely audible as she fought the urge to cry. She knew that he loved her, that he probably didn't realize what he had said, but she couldn't stop her mind from thinking that he cared for Nicci as well.

"Thank you," he whispered as he nuzzled his nose into her hair, "for earlier, with Nicci."

She felt as though a small pin was stuck into her heart at the sound of the other woman's name leaving his lips. "You're welcome."

"I love you."

"I know." Moving her arm over his, she pulled up so that she could hold it over her chest, hoping that it would comfort her. It did.

"Have you seen Kahlan?"

"She just left the dining hall," Cara said as he walked towards her.

Running his fingers through his hair, he sighed. "She was gone before I woke up. She's never gone."

A small smile crossed the blonde's lips. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," he said softly. "She started acting differently last night." Leaning his back against the wall, he sighed. "We made love and she- Something upset her." He stared at the floor as he replayed the night in his mind. "We made love, I said I didn't understand why Nicci had changed her mind, I-"

"You made love to her and then spoke of another woman?"

Meeting her eyes, he nodded. "It wasn't like that."

Nearly laughing, Cara turned and looked down the hall. "It was to her."

He followed her gaze to see Kahlan walking down the hall, talking to her sister in what appeared to be whispers. Almost instantly, he pushed his back from the wall and started towards her only to come to a stop after a few steps. Taking in several deep breaths, he pushed himself to move again, needing to talk to her and explain that he hadn't meant to upset her.

"Kahlan!" he called out as he ran after her.

They turned at the sound of his voice, stopping to wait for him. Giving her sister a warm smile, Dennee squeezed her hand and walked away, giving the couple some privacy.

"I'm sorry, Kahlan," he breathed out as he reached her, pulling her hands into his. "I didn't realize that it would upset you. I- I'm sorry."

"Cara told you didn't she?" He nodded, waiting for her reaction. "It didn't cross your mind, did it?"

"No. I knew you were upset, but I didn't understand why."

"Richard, we made love and you wanted to talk about Nicci."

"I know," he whispered, stepping closer to her. "I didn't mean it in that way. I- I was holding you and all of the sudden, I began to think about losing you and the only person I saw was Nicci. Kahlan, I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong, I just- I couldn't shake the thoughts from my head. I hadn't gathered my breath yet and you were already moving on." She sighed, "I know you weren't thinking of her in that way, but I couldn't help but wonder how long you had been thinking of her."

"I could never think of anyone else in that way. Kahlan, you're the only woman I've ever desired- the only woman I have loved." He had only been with one other woman and in comparison, there weren't any. Only Kahlan held his heart. "My thoughts, heart and body are yours alone."

"I know. I'm sorry, Richard."

With a smile, he leaned in close, his lips a breath from hers. "I think this will be added to the multiple things I need to make up to you."

Kahlan sat in the corner of the room, directly before a large window that brought light into the room. Sitting at a long table to her left was the Council, talking among themselves as they waited for the meeting to begin. The rest of the room was filled with servants and people from the city, Kahlan feeling that they too deserved to have a say in their decision. Looking around the room, she watched as a group of her handmaids entered the room, passing Richard with a smile. He stood at the door, gripping the hilt of his sword, tightly, as he waited for Nicci to be brought in.

The room grew silent as she entered. Her hands were chained before her, making it easier for her to be pulled into the room. All eyes were upon her, her beauty taking their thoughts. They were mesmerized by her beauty and it brought back the thoughts Kahlan had felt the night before. She hated herself for thinking that Richard could be capable of desiring another woman in that way, but the reactions of the room before her, made her think that it wasn't impossible. She studied a few of the men's faces, their mouth dropped in awe as Nicci walked past them. Their eyes following the curves of her body as she moved, darkening in lust.

She felt the room go cold as the blonde stopped before the Council. The look she saw in the woman's eyes frightened her. "You've agreed to our terms?" The blonde merely nodded as she turned her head towards the Council.

Standing, the head of the Council cleared her throat. "What is it you have to offer us?"

"Information," Nicci stated clearly before looking slowly around the room.

Kahlan followed her gaze, growing more uneasy at the way the men in the room stared at her. She fought the urge to look at Richard, knowing that it was irrational for her to fear where his eyes were. She saw the truth on his face as he apologized to her, she knew he meant it, but she felt the questions in her mind pushing forward. Shifting her body position, she caught a glimpse of him in the corner of her eye. He stared at her, his face relaxed and his mouth open slightly. He was staring at her the way he did when they were alone. He paid no attention to the beautiful blonde standing in the center of the room.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. The sunlight shined down around her, making it appear as though she glowed and it was intoxicating. The sight of her always stopped his heart and each time his eyes landed upon her, he would swear she had become even more beautiful. He could feel his heart pounding beneath his chest as his eyes roamed over the features of her face. She seemed to be tense and he had to stop himself from moving to stand beside her. He wanted to be near her, to comfort her, to be there for her, but he couldn't.

"What kind of information?" Richard was pulled from his thoughts at the woman's voice, making him realize he hadn't blinked in a while.

Nicci's eyes returned to the Head of The Council's, giving her a cold, stone look. "The only information you wish to have provided, is that of Darken Rahl."

"Is that what you will give us?"

"For my release." The people began to whisper to each other, her words not setting well with them. "If you want any information, you must agree to release me."

"Is your information of value?" The sound of Kahlan's voice broke the room back into silence, each person wanting to hear her answer. "If what you tell us is worthy of your freedom, we may discuss this once again." The Council nodded in agreement, while the rest of the room looked terrified at the thought of turning the woman lose. "There are many things that must be taken into consideration when thinking about your freedom."

Giving Kahlan a sly smile, Nicci tilted her head. "I know where he is."


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you honestly believe that you could take the throne and everything would be fine?" Richard opened his eyes, shutting them against the light as he tried to focus on the unfamiliar voice. His arms stretched upward, chained at the wrists and suspended just above the ground, making his weight painful. "D'Hara will not submit to you easily."

He was surrounded by brick. The room seemed to close in on him as he looked around, trying to figure out where he was. There were chains along the wall in front of him, telling him that he was not the first guest in this cell. Straining his eyes, he followed the blood smears that covered the floor, hoping to see a door, but it seemed to disappear through the wall on his right. Twisting his body, he tried to look behind him, desperate to see a way out. All around him, he saw the blood, bringing images to his mind on how it had gotten there and what had happened to those it belonged to.

His body hurt, he could feel the blood dripping down his body, but where it came from, he couldn't be sure. Every inch of him felt as though it had been beaten until the bone was visible. His memories were blurry, his thoughts closing in on the last moments he was able to remember. Kahlan. He could remember the warmth of her breath against his skin as they made love; the softness of her touch as she held him to her. "Where's Kahlan?"

"The Mother Confessor is dead."

Richard's eyes flew to the shadow of the man, his body jerking forward in anger. "Where is she?"

"Her body is rotting with that of your Mord'Sith and Wizard."

"You're lying." He hissed through gritted teeth, silently praying to the spirits that he was right.

"Your lover fought well. She managed to kill several of our men before we were able to remove her head." He laughed, knowing the anger that would rise within the other man. "It's being brought here as we speak. You will see. Your hope for rescue is useless."

"You're lying."

Stepping forward, the man allowed himself to be seen, giving Richard a moment to focus on him. He was tall, taller than him, his age showing from the grey in his dark hair as the man tied it back out of his face, he assumed, so that it wouldn't get in his way as he questioned him. He was large, very muscular in a way the best D'Haran soldiers were. His thick, bushy eyebrows raised up as he stepped closer.

"Your Confessor is dead." The tone of the man's voice, made tears begin to stream down Richard's face, bringing the grin on the other man's face to grow into a full wide smile, showing his teeth. "Now, we may begin." Pulling his arm back, he swung forward, crashing his fist into Richard's face, blood flying from his nose and lips as his head flew backwards. He forced his mind to think of something other than the pain that seared through his body, hoping it would keep him from wishing for death.

Finding a dark stone on the wall across from him, he stared and allowed his mind to focus on her. He could see her smile, almost hearing the pleasant laugh that would escape her lips when he would walk up behind her, wrap her in his arms and kiss her neck while his hands moved ever so slowly over her stomach. He could smell her hair as though she was standing in the room, the scent of lavender and vanilla that filled their bedroom after her bath. Bath, he nearly smiled, even as the man before him continued to slam his fists into his flesh, Richard found himself withholding a small smile.

Her laughter had filled the room as he pulled her down into their bathtub, soaking her dress and as she tried to climb out, his hold on her tightened, turning her to face him before their lips collided. He could suddenly feel the warmth of her body against his, bringing out a soft moan as he tried to concentrate on her. Reaching out for her, he felt his shoulder pop and cried out in agony, her face moving farther and farther away. The sharpness of the pain brought him back to the room, seeing the man before him smiling widely at the pain he had caused himself. He shut his eyes and screamed her name, hoping that somehow she would hear him. He needed her to hear him.

As he lost blood, he felt his body become heavier and heavier, applying more weight on his wrists as he swung back and forth from the punches that were slammed into his chest. Blood dripped down his body, pooling down to the cracks in the rock on the floor as his mind began to fade to black, losing what kept him going, losing what gave him hope. Each punch to the face seemed to knock another thought from his grasp. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to keep himself from answering the questions the man asked.

Opening his, now swollen, eyes, he watched as the man wiped his hands clean of his blood onto a small towel. For a brief moment, he allowed himself to hope that he was finished for the day. "You will not be able to remain silent much longer. You grow weaker by the moment." Smiling, the man crossed his arms. "Do you know who I am? Of course you don't," he replied without giving Richard a chance to answer. "How could you? You've spent all of your time mating with your Confessor." The laugh that flowed from the man's lips, echoing through the room, made his blood run cold. "I can see why she could take all of your attention. She was very beautiful."

"She is beautiful." Richard found himself saying before he could stop his lips from moving. His voice was soft, raspy from the dryness, causing him to cough.

"I am Lord Cater, the ruler of these lands. Tell me, did your Confessor send you here? Are you to take her revenge?" He studied Richard's confused face, seeing the answer. "No, of course not. She would never tell the man she's with stories of her childhood. She must have been wonderful in your bed, but tell me, how is it you were able to be inside of her without her magic taking your soul?"

A smile began to cross his lips as he started at the larger man. "You couldn't understand our love for each other."

Grabbing Richard's jaw, the man pulled him forward, jerking his body against the chains. "She doesn't love you anymore, if she ever did. Confessors and the dead cannot love."

"You're wrong." It was now that Richard truly knew that Kahlan was alive. If she were not, he too would have died as his heart and hers were one and it pounded with more strength than before.

Lord Cater stood before him, trying to decide what would cause The Seeker more pain. "I knew your Confessor before she went in search of The Seeker." He smiled at the look of confusion on his face. "Yes. I knew her very well, though I'm sure she would have never mentioned me. I was fortunate to have known her as a child. Her father and I were close for a time."

Instantly, Richard knew what the man was saying and he jerked forward, ignoring his own pain as he tried to avenge that of the one he loved. His actions made the man roar with laughter as he remained still, far out of the range of his prisoner's body. He watched with delight as Richard continued to growl and attempted to reach him in his anger. "Do you not wish to hear what I've done to her before you try to harm me?"

"I'll kill you for whatever you've done to her."

The older man stepped closer, grabbing him by the throat to silence him. "What makes you think that she didn't enjoy our time together?"

"She was a child!" he hissed through gritted teeth, "How could you have hurt a child?"

"I assure you, I was not the first. It was not painful for her. You've been with her, so you must know the pleasure she can provide. She was payment for what was owed to me." The grin on his face made Richard sick. "She only fought for a short while."

He felt as though he was going to explode in his anger, his body heated as it boiled up within him. He had to do something. Taking a moment to think, he pulled his head back, making his captor step towards him. In one swift movement, Richard slammed his head against the other man's sending him down to the ground with his force. The spike in pain made his world go dark, his last thoughts of the woman he loved.

Panic flooded her body as she moved through the halls, her mind unable to keep from worrying. Entering her room, she rushed to the wardrobe, pulled out her travel pack and moved towards the bed. Instantly, she began stuffing a small blanket into the pack as she looked around for everything that she felt she would need to set out to rescue the man she loved. Her hands shook in fear of losing him, but the anger at the one who sent him there began to spiral up within her. He had been sent into a trap and she had allowed it. She hoped he would forgive her.

"We leave before dark." Kahlan turned her head for a moment, looking over to her friend standing in the doorway. "If we push through the nights, we will reach him in two weeks."

"It's not fast enough," she replied in sadness, returning her attention to packing. "If we take fewer men, we can travel faster; I've already sent for the best horses."

"You can't go," Cara said flatly as she walked to the bed and began pulling things out of the pack after Kahlan pushed them in. "Richard would never allow it. Not when you are carrying his child."

Kahlan stopped, stunned by her friend's words. "How did you know?"

"You ate cheese last night," she said as she grabbed the travel pack and pulled it from her reach, "you're not going. He would never-"

"He doesn't know," she replied as she grabbed the bag from her friend's hands and continued trying to fill it. "I can't sit here and wait for someone to send word- When you find him, I want to be there. I can't stay here."

Folding her arms before her, Cara sighed. "If something were to happen to you- to either of you, it will kill him."

Dropping the bag, Kahlan sat down upon the bed and looked up at the other woman in defeat. "Go. Take whoever you need to bring him back alive."

"And the Lord?"

"By taking Richard captive, he has committed an act of war and must be treated as such." The smile on her friend's face comforted her, the thought of knowing that the man who had harmed Richard would have to deal with Cara was almost enough to bring a smile to her face. "If something goes wrong-"

"I'll take care of it." She knew instantly what her friend was going to say and she knew that if she finished the sentence it would be harder for her to stay behind. They stared at each other for a moment before she decided to ask, "And if Richard is already dead?"

"He's not. I can't explain it, but I know that he's not. I can feel him."

"Nicci?"

"She will not be harmed until he has returned."

Stepping closer, Cara studied the Confessor's face. "Are you all right with that?"

"No, but killing her now will not help him. She may be the only one who can give us any details." Nodding, the blonde turned around and walked slowly towards the door. "Be careful."


	4. Chapter 4

He woke to the feeling of drowning. The world suddenly became bright and painful as he opened his eyes, the room blurry as he looked around. Richard felt the muscles in his neck strain to hold up his head as it turned for a better look of the room. His arms were numb from the continuous hold of his body off the ground. His eyes fell upon a man, standing before him in the uniform of a soldier, bucket in his hands as he smiled up at him. Turning his head, Richard then saw Lord Cater standing in the corner of the room, speaking to a small man, who appeared to tremble in fear before him.

He wished he could see the other man's face, but his eyes couldn't focus. They were swelling shut from the beating that had taken place throughout the night. After a few hours, the Lord had grown tired and called for someone else. Richard hadn't been able to see his face. There was never a moment when his eye could remain open long enough to need to blink. The man that had taken over the questioning was clearly bigger and stronger than Lord Cater; the force of one punch would knock him unconscious for a few moments.

The night had seemed to last forever, until at last it ended. Without warning, the punches and voices disappeared, leaving him swinging through the air, alone and in the dark. For what seemed to be hours, he hung there, trying to remember Kahlan's smile, but he couldn't. Her face seemed to be slipping from his memory and he began to wonder if it was their intention. The more she faded, the harder he held onto her. She was his life, his love and his hope. He would need her to survive this. She was all he had.

Walking slowly, Lord Cater made his way towards his prisoner, pleased at the sight of him. He studied the man hanging before him, stained in his own blood. Reaching out, he pushed a couple of fingers against a long gash that spread from his shoulder to his waist on the other side, tearing the wound open slowly. Richard's cry made him smile; thrilled that he was able to cause him so much pain with a simple touch. "Tell me Seeker, are you ready to tell me what I need to know?" He remained silent, straining his eyes to look at his captor. "No?"

Cater smiled, pulling his fist back and preparing to strike, wanting to give Richard a moment to rethink his silence. The blow swung him backwards, his arms jerking against the chains as they held him in place, returning him to the Lord's fist. His grunts echoed throughout the cell, drowned out only when Richard would release a cry of pain. A burst of laughter exploded through the room as he cried out in agony. A knife suddenly plunged into his chest and pushed down, opening his flesh further.

Her name left his lips as blood pooled down to the ground, her face the only thing he could see. The night brought her back to him, his memories refreshed, giving him something to hold onto. He could hear her whisper his name, telling him to hold on, that she loved him. He tried to whisper back to her, but his voice wouldn't leave his lips. Squeezing his eyes shut, he forced himself to focus on her, knowing it was the only way he would survive.

The room was dark as he walked to the window, stepping up close behind her. The feel of her body against his was intoxicating, the only feeling he ever wanted. Brushing her hair over her shoulder, he began kissing her skin, every inch that was exposed to him. Running his hands over her stomach, he pulled her closer, relishing in the soft moan that escaped her soft lips. Her head leaned back against him, her hold tightening on him as she turned around in his arms. Pulling his shirt from his body, she began kissing his chest, slowly pushing him backwards towards their bed.

Lying back against the bed, he watched carefully as she climbed over him, her hair flowing over her shoulders as she looked down at him. He enjoyed seeing her life this, sexual and unafraid. It was a side of her no one had ever seen, a side that she only showed him. She looked beautiful as she at above him, her hands tracing over his chest. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Lifting his head off of the bed, he watched as she began kissing her way up his chest, her tongue sneaking out for a taste every few seconds.

"Welcome back," Lord Cater whispered as he held Richard's eyes open. "You cannot escape the torture that I inflict upon you."

"I already have."

Richard cried out as the man pushed his thumb into both of his eyes. "You will not escape the pain." After a moment he pulled back his hands, watching as he blinked his eyes, trying to see something.

The room was once again, dark. Richard couldn't see anything.

She felt numb. Lying on her side, she stared over at the door, waiting for him to walk in. Waiting for him to return home and crawl into bed with her. Tightening her hold on the blankets, she curled herself up, pretending that he was beside her. Closing her eyes, she tried to imagine his arms around her, holding her tightly the way he always did. She couldn't get warm; her body shook as she pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arm around her legs for comfort. After a moment, she began rocking herself slightly, trying to calm herself as her mind imagined what Lord Cater would do to Richard.

She wondered if he would tell Richard what he had done to her. He would never pass up the opportunity to tell the story of raping The Mother Confessor when she was a child. He enjoyed it too much. The thought of the man she loved hearing about it from anyone other than her frightened her. How could he look at her in the same way again? How could she expect him to?

Giving up trying to get some sleep, Kahlan crawled out of bed and walked over to the window, sitting down in the chair Richard had made. Looking outside, she watched as the leaves of the trees swayed in the wind, nearly blown from the limbs that held them. Pushing open the window, she took a deep breath, smiling at the scent of the woods around them; the smell that had become Richard's. Some nights, she was able to look out and see him standing in the trees; it was where he loved to be.

She had often thought that he would be happier back in Hartland, but when she would ask, he would always tell her that as long as he was with her, he could be no happier. Even though she believed him, she wished that things were different, wishing that she didn't need to remain at The Confessor's Palace and she and the man she loved could live wherever they wanted. If things were different, she thought to herself, he would be with her now. They would be lying in bed right now, holding each other as they tried to come up with a name for their daughter. She reached down, laying her hand on her stomach as a smile crossed her lips. Richard would be thrilled.

She turned her head towards the sound of the knock on the door, standing up and walking quickly to the bed, she grabbed her robe and covered herself as she walked to the door. Opening it, she was met by the concerned eyes of her sister, who stared at her. "What's wrong?"

Reaching out, Dennee handed her a scroll. "This just arrived for you from one of Lord Cater's men." Kahlan swallowed the lump in her throat, the fear rising up within her as she wrapped her fingers around the paper. She couldn't look at her sister, afraid that she would see the horror in her eyes and know everything. "He is waiting in the courtyard for your reply."

Nodding was all she could bring herself to do. Closing the door, Kahlan opened the scroll, tears falling instantly at the blood that stained the paper. She had no doubt who it belonged to. Reading through it quickly, she tried to push past the sick feeling that boiled up within her. Dropping the paper, she turned around with a cough, covering her mouth to keep from vomiting all over the floor. Falling to her knees, she let out a heartbreaking cry as she leaned lover, her face inches from the marble of the floor.

Slowly, she reached back to the scroll and pulled it to her, clutching it in her hand as she tried to stop her tears. Standing up, she rushed through the door, pushing past her sister, who had been waiting outside of her room. Running through the halls, she ignored the stares of a few servants that were still awake and rushed to their dungeon.

Entering the cell, Kahlan grabbed the blonde by her hair and lifted her up into the air, walking towards the stone wall. Pushing her against it, she placed a hand on the woman's throat and squeezed. "How could you do that?" Taking a step back, she pulled her arm back and tightened her hand into a fist, slamming it roughly into the woman's face, sending blood flying from her lips. She couldn't stop as she gave herself over to her rage, the sight of Nicci, bringing back all the anger and fear that she had tried to push down within her. She felt the skin on her knuckles begin to tear off as she continued hitting the woman. Her mind only on the thought that somehow it was justice to the man she loved. Even as the blonde fell to the ground, Kahlan continued ramming her fists into her, hitting everywhere and anywhere she was able. She wanted to hurt her.

Using her feet, she kicked her over, making it easier for her to hit the woman in the face as she sat over her. Nicci remained quiet as she tried to free herself, moving her arms in attempt to stop her. After a few minutes, she began screaming in anger, in heart break and betrayal. She could feel her own life draining and she blamed the woman beneath her. If it hadn't been for her, Richard would be with her, lying in her arms, instead of strung up and beaten like he was now. Her mind imagined what she had read in the letter, the terrible things Lord Cater admitted to doing to him and it was killing her.

Breathing heavily, Kahlan fell to her knees in tears, abandoning her attack on the other woman. Her hands covered in blood, some of it her own, burned with pain as she continued to clutch her fists tightly. She wanted to kill the woman laing before her, but she knew that Richard would never wish her to die. Richard wasn't here, she thought to herself as she leaned closer to the other woman, he didn't have to know. She pulled herself backwards, slamming her back against the wall as she cried out in frustration. Her head pushed into the rock of the wall, using the pain as a distraction.

Reaching to her stomach, she gripped her robe tightly, trying to focus on the life growing within her. Her heart pounded in her chest, her breaths in gasps as she tried to calm herself for the sake of the child. Opening her eyes, she met Nicci's cold, hard eyes. She stared at her, waiting for her to attack once again, but she didn't. Coughing, the blonde tried to sit up, her hands moving to her side as she stretched the bruised muscles.

"Why did you do it?" Kahlan whispered through her tears.

The blonde stared at her, trying to understand what was happening. Kahlan was a mess, her eyes were red and puffy from crying, sweat covered her face and chest and her hair, tangled and a mess. "What are you talking about?"

"Lord Cater has taken Richard prisoner. He's killed everyone we sent with him. Everyone that would have been able to save him." Nicci continued to stare at her, stunned by her words. "You knew he would be captured and you-"

"I did not. I informed you on everything that I knew. I knew nothing of this man."

Tilting her head, Kahlan wiped back her tears, her heart pounding in fear and anger. "You didn't know it would be Lord Cater that captured him, but you knew- You knew that Richard would be captured! You knew and you told us everything to ensure he would go!"

"I did what I needed to."

"You needed to send the man I love to his death?"

"I am not the one who sent him," Nicci said softly, a smile playing on her lips as she coughed through the blood. "If he is to die, you sent him to his death."

"No," it was spoken as a whispered plea, her mind not wanting to believe that she had condemned the man she loved to death. "Why did you tell us Darken Rahl was there?"

"I didn't. I said he was traveling in the direction of his land. I said nothing about him going into it." Sitting up straight, the blonde groaned in pain. "You cannot blame me for his death. I expect our agreement to be upheld and my release discussed."

"You're not going anywhere," Kahlan said coldly. "I will not release someone we cannot trust. When you tricked us into letting Richard go, you lost all hope of receiving your freedom."

"You cannot leave me in here forever."

Shaking her head, she stood up, looking at the woman she held captive. "I can do whatever I please with you. You are my prisoner and by sending Richard to his death, it would only seem fair that your life be taken as a small balance."

Enraged, Nicci reached out, trying to grab hold of The Mother Confessor. "You will release me!"

"Richard trusted you. If you hadn't betrayed him, you would have been released. Your death will be your own doing. It's what is called for under such betrayal. You've murdered the only person who would have fought for you."

Richard cried out as a blade was pulled down across his cheek, slicing through the skin. Still unable to see, Richard waited blindly for the next strike, the next area of his body that would have him screaming in pain. The beatings had stopped and they had moved on to other ways of torture. A blade was against his skin constantly, he was beginning to wonder if he had any skin left for them to cut. He could barely remain awake, their sessions leaving him weak from the blood loss.

Each night after they were finished, they would pack the wounds with some kind of putty, sealing them to prevent the blood from escaping throughout the night; in the hope that he would still be alive in the morning for them to begin again. The room seemed deadened by his screams, they no longer echoed throughout the room or if they did, he couldn't hear them. Letting out a loud cry, Richard felt his side go numb moments after one of his wounds were ripped open. He could suddenly hear his captor's voice, booming in his ear as he questioned him once again. Richard didn't understand why all of his questions somehow lead to Kahlan.

He ignored the man's words; trying to keep from giving him anything that would bring harm to the woman he loved. Each moment he remained silent, Lord Cater grew angrier, making his next move hurt more than Richard thought possible. After some time, his questions began to change, asking about things that were personal. He wanted to know everything from the way she held him when they made love to the sounds she made. He could hear the laughter in his voice as he spoke. Lord Cater was enjoying the response his captive gave.

"You must miss the feel of her around you," He laughed, pushing his finger into the hole on his shoulder. "She must have felt much more… pleasant. I do remember the feeling, though the squirming made her more desirable. She doesn't do that for you, does she? No," he answered himself, "I wouldn't think she would." He smiled again, wishing that his prisoner was able to see his face as he spoke. "Tell me, how many times have you had her?" Richard remained silent, waiting to see what he would say next. Fearing what he would say next. "I had the pleasure to experience her on more than one occasion and I must admit, each moment spent with her was more pleasurable than the one before. Oh yes," he widened his smile as Richard's jaw locked in anger, "I enjoyed her very much."

"How could you do that to her?"

"He speaks!" Lord Cater cried out with a laugh. "I have told you before. She was payment for what was owed to me. She had the chance to save herself, but she refused. You know how sisters can be. They will do anything to protect the other. I didn't care which I had at first, but after your Confessor, I haven't found anyone who can compare. You must understand the frustration."

"I will never be with another woman."

"I'm sure I will be able to change your mind." Turning around, he grinned widely with joy. "Bring him some slaves. Pretty ones. And be sure he is well satisfied."

"Never." Richard breathed out in anger.

"Once you have been touched by a woman, your body will be unable to deny what it wants. You will enter the women and you will enjoy it."

"Why?"

"Because I now realize that the pain this will cause you is far greater than I can inflict with my knife."


	5. Chapter 5

Time passed too quickly and before he was able to think, there were hands upon him. From the size and softness, he had no doubt that they belonged to the women he was to be with. He couldn't stomach the thought. Even as their hands roamed over his body, mindful of his wounds, he hated himself for the pleasure their touch provided. It was a complete change from the pain and a part of him welcomed it.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to see her face, needing to see it so that he could apologize for what he was doing. He whispered her name, squeezing his hands into fists as the women that surrounded him continued to touch him. He felt his pants being untied and he lost all control. Tilting his head back, he cried out in anger and agony, screaming for the women to stop. Their hands fled his body instantly as the fear rose up within them. They looked around the room, finding that they were alone with him and moved back.

Turning his head, he tried to listen to their movements, wanting to know how many of them there were and where they had moved to. "Hello?" he whispered after a moment of silence.

"You asked us to stop," someone whispered back to him.

"I know. I just wanted to know if you were still here."

"We are unable to leave. The cell is locked." There was a long silence, bringing the sound of rain into the room. "Who is she?"

"Who?"

"The woman you called out for."

A smile crossed his lips as he thought about her once again. "Kahlan is the woman that I love, that I will marry. Kahlan Amnell, the Mother Confessor."

"I'm sorry." It was another's voice now, on the other side of the room.

Turning his head towards her voice, he tilted his head. "Why?"

"She is dead." Hearing the words from someone else, someone who had no reason to lie to him was too much. "Don't worry. We can make you forget about her. The pleasure we will give you, will be more than she could ever provide."

"You can give me nothing better than Kahlan," he said as tears fell from his eyes.

"She is dead. We can give you whatever you need." Their hands were upon him once again, pulling at his pants, ignoring his cries for them to stop.

Suddenly, he leaned his head back and cried out in despair. His heart broke into a thousand pieces at the thought of what was happening. He could no longer feel anything. All pain fled his body as he began using every muscle in the attempt to free himself. He was going to kill Lord Cater.

He could hear the cries of the women in the room, something had scared them, but they didn't take their hands off of him. It took them all, six women clung onto him, trying to hold him still as he ripped open his wounds and cried out for vengeance. Suddenly there was a hand over his mouth, muffling his voice as they helped lower him to the ground. Moving him gently, they tried to stop the bleeding as he continued trying to escape.

"If you die now, you cannot bring her justice." Her words made his body freeze, he knew who it was. Lying still, he waited as they moved around him, doing what they could to help slow the bleeding. Straining to open his eyes, he tried to see who was around him. Everything was blurry. He could only see shapes that he knew had to be the women around him. He wished he could see her.

A hand touched his cheek gently, wiping some of the blood away from the cut to see how bad it really was. He heard a small sigh and turned his head, knowing instantly where she was. "How did you-"

"You didn't think The Mother Confessor would allow you to remain here did you?"

He couldn't believe his ears, reaching out for her; he grabbed hold of her hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "She's alive?"

"Yes. She sent the entire army after you." The other women around them talked in confusion at her words. "She expects to have you back in one piece, but if you keep ripping yourself open, I will not be able to keep my promise."

He felt the tears fall from his eyes, cooling his heated skin. Nothing else mattered. Kahlan was alive and he would return to her. "The Lord?"

"He's committed an act of war." Richard knew what that meant and he was more than happy to comply with Aydindril's law of war. It would be Kahlan who would deal with his captor and she would have no mercy.

"What are you doing?" The women turned around towards the Lord's voice. "I ordered you to give him pleasure and you are speaking with him?"

Moving over Richard, Cara pressed her lips against his; kissing him fiercely in a way that told him that it was her. Her hands ran over his chest, holding him to the ground as he pretended to struggle against her. His muscles hurt as she pushed herself against him, needing to make it look real as the Lord watched. After a few moments, the other women came closer, taking the opportunity to do as they were ordered.

They surrounded him; their hands covered his body, doing their best to bring him pleasure. As his pants were being removed, Richard squeezed his eyes shut, trying to focus on Kahlan's face. Hoping that she would find it in her to forgive him. The hands stopped moving over him as Cara pulled her lips from his, making him concerned. Turning his head, towards the sudden cry of pain, Richard tried to understand what was going on. Cara was no longer laying on top of him and from the way the other women whimpered, he knew something terrible was happening.

He struggled to sit up, hearing the sounds of fighting. Grasping his side, he let out a soft moan of pain as he came to his knees, hoping to help his friend. His head continued to turn in the direction of the noise, trying to figure out how many she was up against. After a moment, the noise stopped and there were hands upon him again, this time only one set and he knew who they belonged to. Cara had given them the chance to escape.

"Can you see?" she asked as she grabbed his face, noticing how he stared out for her.

He shook his head and tried to stand. "Everything's blurry."

Trying to keep him down, the blonde sighed. "Don't move. He's not going to wake up."

"I have to get back to her, Cara. I need to know that she is safe."

"And she wants you back alive. If you go now, you will bleed to death before we leave the castle." He stopped moving and allowed her to lay him back. "We'll get you out of here as soon as you're able."

"How long have I been here?"

"A day over three weeks. She sent us the moment she heard where you were."

"Why didn't she come?" he asked softly, almost afraid of the answer he could recieve.

Almost instantly, she caught herself before telling him her secret. "She was informed that her death would be yours."

"Did you kill him?"

"No."

"You should have," he growled, his mind remembering the things he had done to Kahlan as a child. "The things he did to her."

"To who?"

"Kahlan." he whispered, trying to force out the images. "The things he did to her, Cara- He should be killed."

"She's asked that I bring him with us."

"Then we will kill him before we leave."

"Alive."

The road seemed longer as he struggled to get his strength back. His sight returned three days into their journey home, his body still trembling at the blood loss. The wanted to ride with the others, but Cara wouldn't hear of it. He lay, wrapped in blankets, in the large carriage that had been made for The Mother Confessor. She knew what would be done to him and she made sure that he was taken care of. Several of her healers had come with the army, prepared to heal the worst. Richard's injuries were far worse than what they had expected.

He knew that they could not heal him on the road; that they needed a wizard, but Zedd was not there. Kahlan would never keep him with her unless she needed to and the thought had been nagging at him since they had left. Cara sat beside him, watching him closely to be sure that he didn't die as they traveled back. His body shook with the fever as he tried his best to remain awake. He was surprised by the gentleness of his friend's touch as she wiped the sweat from his forehead and tended to a few of his wounds.

She helped him sit up, trying to give him his strength back before they reached their new home. His body was scarred from the wounds that were now burned closed, giving him the look of a aged warrior. Cara found it difficult to take her eyes off him as she continuously wiped the blood from his skin. No matter how many times she wiped the damp cloth over the darkened skin, blood seemed to find its way back to it. She was beginning to wonder if he had any left in his body.

He whispered her name in his sleep each night, seeing what Lord Cater had done to her as a child. In his dreams, Kahlan would cry out for him to help her, to save her from the man that held her down. Rushing towards them, he beat the man that lay over the small child. The feel of his blood on his hands and face thrilled him, knowing that it saved her. He needed to save her.

Each day, he worked with Cara, doing his best to gain all of himself back, needing to be able to protect the woman he loved. He couldn't do that right now and it killed him. Richard wanted to slow their pace, wanting more time to heal, to be better before she saw him, but his friend wouldn't allow it. Instead, she would push him onward and harder each day, doing everything that she could to help him. She hated seeing him like this, weakened and unstable, his mind only on Kahlan and the need to protect her.

"I can do it," he growled as Cara tried to push him back to the bed.

"No you can't."

Looking up to her, he frowned. "If I can't do this, how can I protect her? It's all I can do. I can't go back to her like this."

"Yes, you can and you will. Your bones will heal and you will be back to the way you were before."

"But not before we reach Aydindril."

"No. Lay back and go to sleep. We'll be there in a few days."

She rushed through the doors, running barefoot through the trees to meet him. She had been standing at their window as she had done every night for two months, waiting for him to return to her. Pushing through the lower limbs and shrubs, Kahlan caught sight of him. Her heart pounded in relief at the sight. He was alive. He limped towards her, an arm around Cara's shoulder for support as they moved quickly through the woods.

He wore no shirt, baring his wounds for all to see, for all to know what he had gone through. The view took the breath from her lungs and filled her with heartache. The moment she was close enough, she reached out and grabbed his face, pulling him to her as she let out her tears. His arm was instantly wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly to him as he breathed in her scent.

Looking at his face, she trailed the fingers of her left hand over the new scar that spread across his cheek. He could see the concern in her eyes as she continued looking him over. His face, cut and bruised completely and his eyes glazed, preventing his sight from returning completely. Tears slowly began trailing down her cheeks as she imagined what he had gone though. Seeing the blurry vision of the woman he loved before him, having her within his reach warmed his heart. He now knew for sure that she was safe.

She helped him to their room, calling for Zedd as they walked slowly through the halls. Laying him down upon their bed, she clung to his hand, letting him know that she was with him. His eyes were locked on her, even as people moved around him, turning him and getting him ready for his grandfather. Her hold on his hand tightened as Zedd began healing him, the pain in his eyes breaking her heart.

Her face grew even more blury as time passed, fading away into the darkness that consumed the rest of his sight. He continued staring in the direction he had last seen her, hoping that he would soon be able to see her again. His hand started to shake as Zedd healed him, removing some of the scars that had covered his flesh.

Turning to Kahlan, Zedd sighed. "He may never regain his sight. He may never be what he was."

"There's nothing more you can do?"

"I'm afraid not, child. The things that were done to him were beyond what was expected. The Lord took precautions to ensure that it would not be easy to save him."

"He knew that I love him," Kahlan whispered softly, brushing the hair from Richard's forehead. "He thought I would come for him. This is my fault."

"You mustn't blame yourself. You didn't know."

Looking to the wizard, she frowned. "I knew. Zedd, I knew exactly what would happen the moment we learned who had taken him. I've known Lord Cater since I was a child. He would have enjoyed every minute of it. I knew and I didn't come for him."

"You couldn't. If it was you he intended to hurt, he would have killed you. All three of you."

She shook her head, trying to keep him from mentioning the child growing within her. She didn't want Richard to know yet. "I should have gone for him. If I had, he wouldn't have- Maybe I could have spared him some pain."

"Your death would only bring more pain than what he had already endured. This was all for the best."

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, she nodded. "I only wish that I could make it up to him."

"The news will be enough, dear one. He will be thrilled."

"Not if he doesn't get better. Zedd, we know Richard. If he doesn't regain his sight, if he can't be the man he was- He already feels that he isn't good enough. It will only make him feel worse."

"Richard," she whispered softly, laying her hand on his chest as she moved her body closer to him, "it's okay, I'm right here." He had been repeating her name in his sleep, apologizing to her for something he couldn't have prevented. "I'm right here. It's all over."

Turning his head towards her voice, she struggled to see her, seeing only a shadow in the darkness. "Kahlan?"

"I'm right here." Reaching up, she laid her hand on his cheek, holding back her tears as his eyes searched for her. "I'm right here."

"I can't see you."

"I know," she whispered softly, rubbing her thumb over his cheek. "Zedd said it could take some time."

"I can't feel my arm," he breathed out as he turned his head away from her. "I can't feel my arm."

"I'm sorry."

"I can't protect you anymore."

"Yes, you can," she whispered as she tried to move closer. "You're the only one who can."

Turning his head back towards her, he allowed his tears to fall. "How? Kahlan, how can I protect you? I can't see! I can't see you- How can I see danger before it-" he sighed, closing his eyes. "I can't move my arm. I can't swing the sword. I am no use to you. I'm a burden."

"You are not a burden, Richard."

"What good am I to you if I can't protect you? If I can't keep you safe- If I can't do anything!" He pushed her away from him, using the one arm he was able to move. "I was a woods guide, Kahlan. I was never anyone good enough for you and now- Now, I can't see- I can't see you."

She swallowed the lump in her throat, forcing down the heartache that built up within her. "You'll always be good enough for me Richard. I love you, but not because you could see or because you could protect me. I love you because of who you are. You may not be able to see, but you can do so many things. You can do things that no one else can." Quickly, she pressed herself against him, laying her head down on his chest. "Noone else can make me feel like this. With you, I feel so safe."

"You shouldn't," he whispered softly, "I can't protect you."

"You're the only one who can. Richard, it's not just my life that that you protect."

She heard him swallow hard and felt his heart pounding beneath her head. "I'm sorry, Kahlan."

"Your sight could come back, Richard. We just have to wait."

"Wait for what?" he whispered, "Wait for you to realize that I am no use to you."

Lifting herself from him, Kahlan laid down on the other side of the bed, facing him. "If that is what you will wait for, then you will be waiting forever."

Turning his head away from her, he sighed. "You'll change your mind."

"No, I won't. You're the only man I've trusted since-"

"The Lord raped you." He froze after he said the words, ashamed for having said them. "I'm sorry."

"No," she replied as she closed her eyes and rolled onto her back. "You're right. After he- I couldn't even look at a man afterwards. Not without remembering what he did to me. I had never been happier to be a Confessor. To know that I would never have to worry about being hurt like that again. That's why I never chose a mate and then I- Then I found you and I suddenly hated what I was. I hated that I could never- I knew instantly that you were different. That you were someone I could trust, that I could care about- that I could love. Then I started to notice the way you looked at me. You never looked at me in fear, but- Richard the way you looked at me; I've never seen anyone look at someone else the way you looked at me." Looking over to him, she smiled.

"And then I knew that I was in trouble." She nearly laughed at her own words. "You looked at me like I was the most beautiful woman you'd ever seen. You looked at me like I wasn't a Confessor, but a woman and each time I saw you looking at me like that, I- Richard I couldn't understand what it was that you saw. I didn't think that you could love me because we couldn't be together, but you- You never seemed upset about it, you didn't try to take what you wanted, even when you had the oppOrtunity. When we were helping Corah and I wore the Rada'Han, I-" she was suddenly grateful that he was unable to see her, to see her blush. "When you came into my room, I couldn't stop thinking what it would be like to be with you and you sat there, telling me that I was enough. You told me that my magic made me who I was and I shouldn't have to hide it. Richard I trusted you from the moment we met and with each day, I found myself falling in love with you. If you want to lay there and wait for the day that I change my mind, you will die waiting and I will lose the one man I've ever loved."

Turning his head towards her, he widened his eyes, trying to see her. "Spirits, I wish that I could see you."

Taking his hand, she pulled it to her, laying his fingertips on her cheek. "See me." She moved slowly, making his fingers trace over her face, across her cheek and over her lips. "You can see me."

"You're smiling," he breathed out softly as she traced his fingers over her lips.

"I'm always smiling when I'm with you."

"Why?"

Moving his hand down her neck, she held it over her heart, letting him feel it pound hungrily beneath his touch. "Because this is what you do to me." Holding his hand against her, she sat up and moved over him, a knee on both of his sides, holding herself above him as she leaned into his touch. After a moment, she pulled his hand from her and leaned down, pressing her chest against his, her lips inches in front of his. "You don't need to see me to know that I wither beneath your touch." Slowly, she came closer, pressing her lips to his for a quick moment, pulling back the moment he began to return her kiss. "Do you love me?"

"Yes." he said breathlessly.

"But you cannot see me?"

"No."

"What do you think I am doing?"

"You're smiling," he said softly, trying to reach back to her face, but she stopped him. "I can hear it in your voice."

Her breath was suddenly closer, warming his face for a brief moment before she rewarded his correct answer with a kiss. "And now?"

"You're making it hard for me to lay here."

"Why?" She asked, holding back a laugh.

Reaching up, he grabbed her shoulder, sliding over her until he reached her face and was able to cup her cheek. "Because you know what you do to me. Kahlan, I can't see you, but I know what you're doing. I know the way you're looking at me. I can feel it."

"You can?"

"I can almost see it, from the way you talk. The way your hands moved over my chest and the way you pressed yourself closer to me. Your eyes are darker, hungry for me as I- as I am for you."

"I am. And what do you wish to do about it?"

"I can't make love to you, Kahlan."

Sitting up, she began grinding herself over him. "Why not?"

His head leaned back into the pillow, his eyes sliding closed. "Because I can't hold you in my arms. I can't throw you beneath me and show you how much I love you."

Laying his hand on her thigh, she closed his hand over her night gown and pulled it up, using her own hand to lift the other side. He pulled his hand from hers and laid it on the exposed flesh of her thigh. Slowly, his thumb began rubbing gently over her skin, bring out a soft moan from her lips. "Don't stop," she whispered as she continued rocking herself against him, grasping his hand and pushing it harder against her.

"Spirits, Kahlan!" he said breathlessly as she ran her hands over his chest and lowered her lips to his. He returned her kiss in full passion, wrapping his arm around her to draw her closer while she pulled at the laces of his pants.

Using all of his strength, he sat forward and pulled her against him, wrapping his arm tightly around her. His movement brought a long moan from deep within her as she held onto his shoulders. He began pulling at her nightgown, frustrated that it kept her from his touch. Without hesitation, she pulled back from him and pulled it over her head, tossing onto the floor beside their bed. His hand slid slowly over her back, feeling it flex beneath his touch, begging for more. Breaking their kiss, her head fell back with a gasp as her fingers entwined into his hair. Leaning forward, his lips met her neck and he gave into everything within him.

Kissing her, he pushed her back, his need to taste her growing quickly. Running his tongue along her skin, he held back a smile as she tightened her hold on his hair and breathed out his name. Her body shook over him, withering beneath his touch and kiss. His body being her only weakness. Moving his hand over her side, across her stomach and up to her breast, enticing a loud moan of pleasure as she held his hand to her.

He longed to look upon her as she moved over him, wanting to see the pleasure that took over her as she gasped his name and released her magic. She had been gone before they begun, their short game bringing her close to the edge before they were joined together. He had never known it to be possible love her any more, but the thought alone of being the one who could do this to her made his heart pound. He was the only man she had ever wished to be with, that she had ever made love to and he knew in that moment that to her, he was not a simple woods guide. To her, he was the man she wished to marry.


	6. Chapter 6

He didn't have to open his eyes to know that she was lying beside him, waiting for him to wake up. Turning his head towards her, a small grin came to his mouth. "Why are you smiling?"

"How do you know I'm smiling?"

"I don't know, but I know that you are. Why?"

"Because you've moved your left arm."

"What?" He hadn't noticed that it lay over his chest, clutching her hand. "When?"

"A few hours ago. I nearly woke you." Looking at their hands, she watched happily as he entwined their fingers and squeezed her hand tightly.

Raising her hand to his lips, he kissed it gently, removing his smile for a moment. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Last night." He grinned. "Last night was amazing." His smile widened, "You're doing it again. You're smiling... Almost as wide as I am."

"I am, am I?" she said softly as she moved closer, pressing herself against him and grabbing his face. "I thought that you couldn't see."

"I can't."

"You can't?" she smiled as she pressed her lips to his chest. "Does that mean that you can't see me do this?"

His smile widened more than she thought was possible. "No, but if you keep doing that I'm not going to be able to lay still."

"You can't see me. You don't know what I'm doing."

"You're sitting up, naked. I don't have to see you."

"I'm naked?" she asked as she pretended to be shocked. Taking the blankets, she pulled them from him, letting him know that she was covering herself.

"Don't do that," he whispered. "You're beautiful."

"How can you be sure?"

He sat up quickly, making her jump at his sudden movement. "You're right. I should make sure." The sound of her giggle flowed through the room as he pulled the blankets from her grasp and then searched for her body with his hands. "That's not fair," he laughed as she inched her body away from him, making him have to continue to look for her.

Pushing her back to the bed, Richard moved over her, running his hands over her as his lips discovered her. After a few moments, she reached for him, pulling him down upon her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He refused to pull his lips from her chest, the soft moans she released becoming his new life line. It was in that moment that he realized that he never needed to rediscover her body. He knew every curve, scar and sensitive spot that made her cry out and beg him to never let her go.

Suddenly he pulled back and tried to see her. "I love you."

Pushing his hair back, she tilted her head. "I know."

"Everything that I said last night, I meant it."

"I know," she whispered as she pulled him down against her, "but do you still mean it?"

"I thought that I would. Kahlan, I thought that I would never be able to love you the way that you deserve, but last night you- Last night you didn't even seem to notice that I could only touch you with one hand, that I couldn't wrap you tightly in my arms as we made love. Kahlan, you made me forget that I couldn't do those things to you. Last night, you made me believe that I had pleased you."

"You did. Richard, you don't have to worry about pleasing me," she blushed, "You can do nothing less. Being with you, feeling your hands over me, your lips- Richard there is nothing that could bring me more pleasure than you and you don't need your eyesight to do it."

He reached up, tracing his fingers over her face, seeing her the only way that he knew how. "I wish that I could see you."

"What do you see?"

"Darkness." Sliding his hands to her hair, he gave her a sad smile. "I know you're there, I can feel you beneath me, but I- I can't see you and I don't know if I can live without seeing your face."

"At least you won't be able to see me grow old."

His smile widened as he shook his head. "Yes, there's that, but I have dreamed about growing old with you. You'll never stop being beautiful."

"Even if I do this?" She crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue, wrinkling her nose while she fought back a laugh as he traced his fingers over her face again.

Richard dropped his head to her shoulder with a laugh. "Yes. Especially when you do that. I don't know how you can always make me smile when I don't want to."

"It's one of my many talents."

Pressing his lips to her neck, he smiled. "Thank you." Kissing her again, he rolled off of her, lying on his side as he trailed his fingers from her belly button to her chest, moving slowly to give her body chills. "Do you want to tell me now?"

"Tell you what?"

"Whatever it is that you've wanted to tell me since we came back. You started to tell me before, a little while after Zedd healed me, but you stopped and then he almost said something and you stopped him."

"You heard that?"

He kissed her shoulder, "Mmmhmm. Do you want to tell me now?"

"Would you be upset if I said no?"

"I could never be upset with you. If you don't want to tell me-"

Running her hand up his back she sighed. "It's not that I don't want to tell you. I just- I'm not ready to say it out loud."

"Are you all right?"

"Yes."

"Then I will wait until you are ready."

"Do you feel like you may be all right to go somewhere with me today?"

Lifting his head from her shoulder, he looked down at the darkness that he knew she laid in. "I'll go anywhere with you."

"I have to go see Lord Cater, but I don't want to go alone and I don't want you to go if you don't want to."

"I'm not letting you near him without me," he said as he sat up and reached around the bed for his clothes. "We'll get dressed and then we'll go."

"Your shirt was ripped beyond repair. You'll have to wear another. I will get you one." She watched him for a moment as he lowered his head in the shame of needing her help to dress. "Here, come with me." Standing up, she grabbed his hand and helped him off of the bed.

He pulled her hand, keeping her from pulling him along with her. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Maybe not, but I know that you will never forgive me if I did everything for you, now come on. You're going to get dressed." Stopping in front of their wardrobe, Kahlan stretched his arm out and laid it on the shoulder of one of his shirts. "This one is yours. From here to..." she pushed it down the line, allowing his fingers to touch every piece of his clothing, "here. Your shirts are here and your pants are over here." She smiled at the look on his face, feeling the confusion. "Shirts, pants."

"This is pointless; I'm not going to be able to remember-"

"Shirt, pants." Kahlan repeated as she moved his hand over them. Releasing her hold on him, she stepped back a little. "Where's your shirt?"

"Here?"

"Yes." She smiled, as he pulled it from the wardrobe. "But I don't think you should wear that one. I haven't had the chance to mend it yet."

Turning his head towards her, he grinned. "Maybe I shouldn't wear a shirt."

"Try the one to the left. You always liked that one."

"The red one that you made for me?"

"That's the one." She smiled as he pulled it out towards him. "It looks good on you."

Turning towards her he held up the shirt, "Front?"

"Let me help you."

Shaking his head, he gave a soft frustrated growl. "I hate this. I should be able to do this myself."

"You will," she said softly, running her hand over his chest. "You just need some time."

"If it takes much more time, I'm not going to bother getting out of bed."

"Then we'll lie there together."

Taking hold of her hands, he sighed. "I'm sorry, Kahlan. I- I know this isn't easy on you either."

Leaning forward, she pressed her lips lightly against his and smiled. "No, but you're worth it. We should finish getting dressed. I'm finding it hard to stand here naked with you like this."

"We don't have to go see him now. We can stay here for a little while longer."

"We can, but only if you can lead me back to the bed."

She held onto his arm as they walked slowly through the halls, making it appear that he was able to see where they were going. As they came closer, Kahlan's hold on his arm tightened as the fear grew within her. She hadn't seen him since he had raped her as a child and here she was, going to see him after he had hung up and tortured the man she loved. He had done more damage to her than she had ever thought possible and she was terrified to see him. Staring down at the ground, she tried to control her breathing, hoping that Richard wouldn't notice her distress.

"You're going to be fine."

She looked over to him, wondering how he had read her thoughts. "I don't think I can go in there yet."

"We can turn around."

"No," she said softly, tightening her grasp on his arm. "It's been more than a month. If I don't go now, I- I don't think I ever will."

"You will," he smiled, knowing that she was looking at him. "You're not someone to hide from something that scares her."

"This is different. Richard, I haven't seen him since I was a child."

Laying a hand over hers as her nails dung into his skin, he came to a stop. "You can do this. I know that this is hard for you, that you want to turn around, but you won't. As painful as it is, you know that if you don't go in there, he's going to do it all over again."

Stepping into him, she wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder. "I'm scared."

"I know, but I'm here with you and I'm not going to let him hurt you again. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." Hugging her tightly, he tried to make her feel safe; wishing that he could look into her eyes and show her the truth. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to confess him."

"Kahlan, I don't think that you should be the one to-"

"I have to. It's either me or Dennee and I can't ask her to do that. Not after what happened." Turning her head away from him, she pulled out of his arms. "He didn't tell you that she was there, did he?" Wiping her eyes, she tried to hide the tears, forgetting that he couldn't see them. "She would be in the room, hiding in the closet or anywhere she could hide so that when he came in, it would be me he- I couldn't let her go through that. She was too young to understand what was happening, but I saw the look in her eyes when we learned who had you. She remembers."

He reached out for her and grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him. Taking her head in his hands, he gave a frustrated moan as he tried to force himself to see her face, to look into her eyes and convince her that it was all okay. "I'm sorry," he whispered as his forehead found hers, "I'm so sorry." He found his own tears collecting in his eyes as he felt her pain. "If he hadn't captured me, would you be doing this?"

"No."

"Then let's forget that it happened." he said quickly, making her pull away from him once more. "We can pretend that it never happened."

"I can't do that," she whimpered, "I can't pretend that he didn't hurt you, that he nearly took the only person I love away from me and I know that it sounds selfish, but I can't forget the pain I felt when I got the letter he wrote to me. Richard, he gave me details on what he was doing to you, how he loved the feel of your blood on his hands and the look on your face when he would talk about what he had done to me. I can't pretend that it never happened. What kind of justice would that be for you?"

"I don't need justice," he stated softly, staring blankly in the direction of her voice. "I only need you. If I didn't have you, I would never be able to live like this. Kahlan, without you, I would have begged him to kill me."

"He did," she spoke the words so softly, he wasn't sure he had heard her correctly, but when she stepped back to him and laid her hands on his chest, he knew he hadn't misunderstood. "He did kill you. He killed you dozens of times, but- he couldn't leave you dead, because he wanted to ensure that I would come for you and Richard, I'm sorry that I didn't." He could hear her voice crack with each word as she tried to fight back the tears, the pain and heartache. "I would kill him for what he's done to you, but I can't. This is the only justice I can give you."

"Then I do not want it!" He surprised himself at his change in tone, not wanting to upset her. "I don't want justice if it means you have to do something that you don't want to do."

"That's what worries me," she whispered, "I want to do this. I want to confess him, make him love me and beg for my forgiveness, I want him to feel as we feel for what he's done and I- I shouldn't. I don't want to look upon his face until he has apologized for what he's done to you- For what he's taken from you."

He swallowed hard, trying to find the right words to say. "All right, we're going to the dungeon and you're going to look at him. I'm going to hit him and then you're going to confess him and make him say everything that you've wanted him to say since you were a child and then, we're going to send him back to his land and have him rule in the way that you see fit."

"I can't send him back there. Once I've confessed him, his army will never follow him again. They're already looking for a new leader. They will battle for months, maybe years as they try to find one. Sending him back would only lead to them attacking us for trying to rule them our way. He will have to stay here."

"No." Richard was shaking his head, making it clear that he didn't agree with her. "I'm not going to make you look into the eyes of the man who raped you everyday-"

"Once I confess him, he will no longer be that man."

"But he will still be a constant reminder of what he did to you. Kahlan, I won't let you do that. I will never allow you to look upon the man who raped you, who beat you when you struggled, Kahlan I will kill him first!"

Grabbing his face in her hands, she pulled his forehead to hers. "You can't. Richard, I love you for that, for everything, but you can't kill him. If we kill him, we would be no better than him."

"Then maybe I am not better than him! Kahlan, I wanted to rip his heart from his chest the moment he told me what he had done to you and if I had the opportunity, if I could see him, I would have before we returned."

"You are better than him. You're better than I am and you wouldn't have killed him, not until you made him apologize to me for what he had done." She tightened her grasp on his face, pulling him closer, so that he had no doubt where she was, how close she was to him. "You are better than him. It's one of the things I love about you." Her lips were pressed against his for a moment and then they were gone, her hands still holding his face as he ran his tongue over his lips. "Let's go."

They hadn't heard his screams until they opened the door. The dungeon was filled with cries of pain, echoing off every surface. Richard pulled Kahlan impossibly closer to him, using his body as a shield as she pushed him in the right direction. She stopped mid-step, her body freezing at the sight before her.

"Kahlan?" Richard whispered in a panic at the sudden loss of her grasp.

"What are you doing?" she spoke slowly, forcing her words to be calm so that it would calm the man beside her.

He heard the sound of a woman gasp and turn around, followed by a thump that he knew to be a body hitting the floor. "I was just letting him know how we treat people who wish to start a war." It was her sister, Dennee. She was in the cell with Lord Cater and then he smiled, widely. She was making him pay in the way she knew Kahlan would not and he was glad.

"Cara," Kahlan said softly, ignoring what her sister had said, "take her outside, please. We'll join you in a few minutes."

"Cara-" Richard started, but stopped as he felt her gloved hand upon his arm.

"He was serverely punished. I will be surprised if he remembers his own name."

Richard forced back the smile that pulled at his lips, hoping that Kahlan wouldn't see. "Bring Zedd." He turned to the sound of her voice, upset that she would send for his grandfather to heal the man who had raped her and beaten him to his death. "We can't leave him like this. I want him to be able to speak."

Reaching out, he found her arm and pulled her to him, he was rougher than he intended, but showed no sign of regret. "We don't need Zedd."

"If he doesn't come, he will die." Gazing up to his face, she sighed. "I will not allow him to die like this."

"Why not? It's how I died!" He didn't need his eyes to see the look on her face and for a brief moment, he was glad that he couldn't.

"I will not allow him to die this way. It is not our law." Her voice was soft, but he could hear the change in her tone. She was not committed to her own decision. "If we allow him to die like this- Richard, this isn't justice. This is just a death."

"He would do it to us."

"We are not him. We are not going to kill him this way."

He ran his fingers through his hair, thinking to himself for a second that he had merely closed his eyes and when he opened them, he would see her face. His face hid nothing from her, knowing she watched him carefully. "You're right, but I don't want you to do this."

"I know, but I have to."

"Not for me, Kahlan."

She stepped forward and grabbed his forearms pulling his arm to circle around her. "Not for you, but for us." He leaned in for a kiss, but she turned away, looking to the dungeon door as it opened and revealed the wizard. She tightened her hold on Richard's arm as she gave his grandfather a small nod. He almost pulled away from her, but when he heard his grandfather walk by, she stepped even closer to him and he could feel her breath on his face. "I love you Richard." She kissed him quickly, with a fierce passion as she pressed herself into him, for the moment forgetting where they were.

"I love you too, Kahlan."

She moved from his arms and took his hand, leading him closer to the cell. He could hear the soft moans and cries of the Lord as Zedd healed him and he wished that he could see his face, see the pain that he felt to know that some justice, however small and fleeting had been given. Kahlan's grasp on his hand tightened as time passed and he knew that now she was able to recognize his face. The face she had hoped she would never see again.

"He will awaken in a few minutes."

"Thank you Zedd."

"How are you, my boy?" The old wizard asked as he laid his hand on his grandson's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Any better today?"

"I'm better every moment," He lied with a smile, knowing that Kahlan would be the only one to know the truth.

Dropping his hand to his side, Zedd frowned as he noticed the look on the Mother Confessor's face. "Give it time."

"I don't think time is going to help."

"Don't say that," Kahlan said softly, looking at the annoyed look on his face. "One day you may wake up and everything will be fine."

"I can't see, Kahlan. I don't think that one day I'm going to be okay with that." He turned his body, releasing her hand as he took a few steps away.

"One more step and you'll walk into the wall." He froze at the sound of her voice with a soft huff of frustration. "I'm sorry." She knew how hard it was for him not being able to see and when she would help him, as she had just done, he felt as though he was relying on her more than he should, but she refused to let his pride beat them both.

"Come to kill me?" Richard turned around instantly at the sound of his voice, anger boiling within him as he tried to walk back to Kahlan. "Well, get on with it! Unless you want your blind lover to do it for you."

She had to pull him back to her as he gave a low growl of anger and rushed forward. "We're not going to kill you."

"So you have come to make love to a real man? A man who can see you, who can please you in every way imaginable."

Stepping closer, Kahlan smiled widely. "You wouldn't know how to please a woman if you had an escort and a map."

"And he can please you? He can make you cry out in pleasure without his sight?" Lord Cater laughed at the thought, remembering how Richard had cried out for her, screaming her name as he was beaten to death.

"The pleasures he can provide are more than imaginable." Richard felt his face flush as he realized that his grandfather stood before him, hearing the woman he loved speak those words about him. "He doesn't need his eyesight to make me cry out in pleasure." Her voice faded as she stepped closer to their prisoner and she began to whisper. "You thought that you would destroy our love for each other, but you've only made it stronger. After everything that you have done to us-"

"What I did to you," Lord Cater smiled, "it pained him more than my blade. The thought of me having you, being the first one to make love to you."

"You didn't make love to me. You raped me. After what you did to me, I couldn't be near a man without remembering your face. Then I found Richard." She smiled, suddenly at ease with him before her, knowing that Richard stood behind her. "Because of him, I am no longer scared of you."

"You should be. Every time you allow him to have you, he thinks of what I did to you. Now he can barely touch you knowing that someone else has had you."

"You're wrong." Richard said as he stepped closer.

Looking over to the blind man, he smiled. "It doesn't bother you that I've touched her?"

"Of course it bothers me," he sneered, "It bothers me because you took something from her. You raped her! You took the innocence of a child!"

"I took what was mine!"

Kahlan wrapped her arms around him, pulling him back as he tried to jump onto the Lord. "Richard, no!"

"She was not yours!" he shouted as Kahlan pushed him backwards.

"Zedd, take him. Please, just get him out of here."


	7. Chapter 7

He waited for her beside the door; his had resting on the handle so he would know the moment she tried to enter. He switched his weight restlessly as he tried to keep himself from rushing from the room and finding her. Leaning his head back against the wall, he sighed, suddenly realizing that it was he who needed her. She had been able to confront him after everything he had done, after what he had put her through and he couldn't. The very sound of his voice made his blood run cold and his heart to pound in anger. He couldn't be the man that Kahlan needed.

Richard stumbled sideways as the door pushed open. Instantly, he flung himself into the doorway, wrapping his arms around her. Her shoulders were pushed back and tense, telling him that something had happened, but he didn't have the strength to ask her about it. He didn't have the strength to speak. He only wanted to hold her and for her to hold him. Releasing a soft cry into her chest, he allowed her to walk him backwards, through the room as she combed her fingers gently through his hair.

Sitting him down on the side of the bed, Kahlan knelt down before him and pulled his boots from his feet. She watched his face, taking note on everything he showed her, every thought and fear that was within him. Slowly, she began to stand, but was stopped when he grabbed hold of her arms and held her in place. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly as he fell to his knees before her.

She held his head against her chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, losing himself in the comfort of her arms. Her heart pounded beneath his head, fearing what he was going through, but she couldn't bring herself to speak. After a moment, he began to clutch the back of her dress in his hands; the feel of the familiar fabric within his grasp was almost overwhelming. Suddenly she could hear him as he whispered his love for her, knowing that hearing Lord Cater's voice again had only reminded him of everything he had gone through, what she couldn't even imagine. He had refused to talk about what had happened, saying that it was in the past and that it no longer mattered as long as he was with her, but she knew something terrible, beyond her own imagination, had happened to him.

Slowly, she began to lie back, bringing him with her as she laid her back against the marble of their bedroom floor. He continued to cling to her as a child would when they were afraid, but she remained silent, allowing him to use her for comfort, hoping she would be able to provide him with something he could use, something that he was able to feel. The room whispered back his words as he found himself unable to keep quiet, to keep himself from reliving each moment of being captured. The look in the man's eyes as he told him the story of how he had raped the woman he loved. The look of pride that ripped Richard's heart from his chest. The look that was the death of him.

He felt weak and ashamed for holding onto her like this, like his life depended on it, but he knew if he were to let go, he wouldn't make it through the night. The feel of her arms wrapped around him, her fingers intertwined in his hair and the rise and fall of her chest beneath his head was all he would ever need. He prayed to the spirits that she would still hold him like this once he had told her what he needed to. What had been eating at his heart since he had felt her in his arms.

Suddenly, he began telling her everything. He told her of the first moment, waking in the small stone room, afraid of what had happened. He left out no detail, sharing every moment of pain and heartbreak that filled him as he allowed her into his mind during the torture. He felt her heart race as he told her the rage that had built up within him at the thought of her death, at the thought of losing the one person he cared for more than all others. He told her of the nights where he would cry out her name, praying that the spirits would help him avenge her.

He admitted to all the thoughts that crossed his mind, how he pictured himself ripping the Lord's heart from his chest, before killing himself, so that he would be reunited with her. Softening his voice, he told her of the women. His heart pounded in anger at himself for not telling her before and shame for having to tell her what he had done.

"The group Cara came in with- They were not the first," he said softly, bringing her fingers to a stop. "I- I couldn't stop them. I almost didn't want to." He could feel her heartbreak, but she didn't move. She didn't push him from her. "I- I," he stuttered, unable to form the words. "Their touch, was a relief to what I had felt, I didn't want them to stop. Not until they-I was able to remember your face. I was with another woman before I remembered your face."

"How many?" she questioned, struggling to keep her voice steady, as he pulled himself from her body.

"Three. I think." he whispered, trying to remember the exact number. "I don't know. Kahlan, I- They didn't mean anything to me. I'm so sorry, Kahlan."

"I know." She wanted to say something else, but she couldn't find the words. She felt heartbroken, but she knew that Richard would never do anything to hurt her. She knew that it was he, who felt worse. It was he, Lord Cater wanted to hurt. "I know, it's okay."

"It's not okay, Kahlan!" he nearly shouted, angry that she wasn't upset. "I was with other women!"

"Yes," she said as she sat up, "you were, but you didn't love them. You didn't want to do it. You didn't ask to be with them. It's not your fault and I don't blame you."

Shaking his head, he tilted his head towards her. "Of course it's my fault! I could have stopped them! I should have!" He yelled, "I don't go a day without being jealous of your clothes for touching you, how can you not be upset that I didn't stop them and I could have?"

"How? Richard you had been beaten for weeks, you were killed more than once and you- It's not your fault. I don't blame you for it."

"You should. If I had been stronger, if I had been able to-"

"You're the strongest person I know."

"I wasn't strong enough to keep myself as yours."

A small smile crossed her lips as she moved and grabbed his hands. "When you came back, I asked you something."

"You asked me if I loved you."

"And you said 'yes'."

"I do love you-"

"Do you love me any less now than you did before?"

"I will never love you with anything less than everything that I am."

Dropping his hands, she cupped his face in her hands, letting him make no mistake as to where she was. "And I could never think anything less of you. I know that you love me and you would never do something on purpose to hurt me. I don't blame you for taking some comfort after everything that you had been through."

"It was no comfort compared to your arms."

Sliding her hands back, she pushed her fingers in his hair as a smile crossed her lips. "Really?"

"Your arms are the only place I want to be."

She kissed him, her lips crashing against his for a quick moment as he pulled her against him. Breaking their kiss, Richard stood up, lifted her up into his arms and waited for her to tell him where the bed was. Pushing on his shoulders, she turned him in the direction of their bed, smiling as he took the two steps carefully before hitting his knees against the side. Laying her down, he pulled his shirt over his head and crawled in beside her, moving to the center of their large bed. The moment his head hit the pillow, he pulled her into his arms, her head coming to rest on his shoulder as her arm lay over his chest.

They lay there, holding each other as the moon slowly began to replace the sun. Richard trailed his fingers up and down her side, flowing with her even breaths. After a few moments, he allowed his eyes to slide closed, knowing that she would be there when he woke up, knowing that she would still love him.

Opening his eyes, he panicked at the knowledge that he was alone in the bed. He looked around the room and his heart stopped. He saw her, standing sideways before their mirror, holding her hands over her stomach as the sunlight beamed through the window and gave her an angel-like glow. Watching her carefully, his mouth opened as be realized what she was doing and what it was she hadn't been able to tell him. Lifting himself up onto his elbows, he found himself smiling. The first thing that he was able to see after nearly two months was the woman he loved.

"You look beautiful." He watched her shake her head and sigh, making his smile widen. "Really. Although your dress is dirty."

She turned around to face him, walking instantly towards the bed, surprised. "You can see me?"

He grinned, "I believe I can see something rather beautiful walking towards me."

"The dress?"

"Is nothing compared to the woman wearing it." He moved to the edge of the bed, meeting her there in time to grab her face and pulled her close to him, allowing him to look into her eyes. "I was so afraid I'd never see your face again." She watched as his eyes roamed over her face, smiling widely. "I can't believe I can see you."

"Am I blurry?"

"No. You're perfect. You're beautiful." Slowly, he traced his fingers over her face as he had done before. "You're the most beautiful woman created." Pushing her way onto the bed, she sat cross-legged before him, watching him as he looked her over. His eyes pausing on her breasts for a moment. "I saw you," he whispered as he leaned closer, "Just before, by the mirror." She looked into his eyes, waiting to see what he had seen, hoping that she hadn't given away her secret. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" she questioned innocently.

"I guess I should have noticed," he said with a smile as concern filled her eyes as she worried that he thought she had gotten fatter. "You felt even more beautiful than I remembered and your breasts," he grinned wider, "they've gotten larger." She licked her lips and brought her eyes to his. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I wanted to, but every time I came close to telling you, I- you would tell me how you weren't the same man, that you didn't want to live like this and I- I didn't want to burden you with it."

"Burden? Kahlan, if you had told me, spirits, I-" he stopped, taking a moment to breathe, "I would never had said those things."

Shaking her head, a small smile came to her lips. "You needed to say those things. Richard after everything that you had been through, you needed to say them. You needed time to heal, to be yourself again. You needed to be angry. I didn't want to rob you of your healing." Looking away, she sighed. "I was so afraid that I would lose you, that you wouldn't want to stay here with me and I thought that if I told you, you wouldn't- I was afraid that you wouldn't be happy about it."

"How could I not be?" He nearly said until he realized that she was right. He hadn't given her a reason to think that he would be happy about anything. "I haven't been this happy since you agreed to marry me."

"Really?"

He pushed her back, laying her back against the bed, he pulled at the laces of her dress. "Really." pushing open the fabric, he began kissing her stomach, hoping that the small child within her would somehow feel his love. Just as he was about to stop, she reached down and began combing her fingers through his hair as she lifted her head onto her other arm.

"You're going to be a great father."

Looking up to her, he tilted his head. "I hope so, but I know that you will be a wonderful mother." She smiled widely at the thought, imagining what it would be like to have their daughter run through the halls of The Confessor's Palace, laughing as Richard chased after her. "She's going to look like you," he answered before she could wonder aloud.

"No," she laughed softly, "she's going to look like you."

Laughing, Richard inched up to her face. "I hope not. I don't think I would look very nice as a young girl."

"Oh, but you would make a beautiful woman." She teased as he trailed his fingers over her stomach.

"Let us both pray that she looks like you."

Touching the side of his face, she smiled as she watched his eyes looking down at her and for the first time in months, seeing her. Locking eyes, she pulled him closer, his lips lightly touching her, their noses pushed together. "I love you."

She could see his love for her, pouring freely out of his eyes, telling her without his words. Keeping his eyes on hers, he kissed her, watching as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her and feeding off of his warmth. His hand slid over her side, moving against her skin, pushing open more of her dress. A soft moan flowed from within her as he pulled her closer, his body hungry for hers. The small rip of her dress went unheard as Kahlan pushed him onto his back and moved over him, their lips breaking for only an instant to breathe.

Pushing her dress from her shoulders, Richard moved his hand over her stomach, rising up to cup one of her breasts. She leaned into his touch; the feel of his hands on her always drove her wild, making her feel like a desired woman. She knew that she would never be able to thank him for how he made her feel, but she would never give up trying. Pushing her hands against his chest, she pulled back and reached down to the laces of his pants, her breaths rapid as she struggled to move quickly.

Sitting up, he laid her back, pulling the dress from her waist and allowing her to kick it from her legs. He paused for a moment, staring down at her, naked, before him. She was more beautiful than he remembered and he silently thanked the spirits for returning his sight to him, if only for this day, this moment. His eyes moved over her slowly, trying to imprint every curve and freckle in his mind. Sliding his hands over her thighs, he watched her face, watching as her eyes slid closed and her lips parted as her breathing quickened.

Her back arched upward as his hands continued to explore her, his lips now trailing along behind them. He could feel her heart pounding beneath his touch, begging him to continue, making his desire for her grow. Reaching out she grabbed his head and pulled at his hair, bringing his face to hers, kissing him in a passionate frenzy. He lost himself in her kiss, his mind going blank as his tongue battled hers. Using her legs, she began pushing his pants from his hips, needing to have him within her.

Holding himself above her, he dropped his head in the crook of her neck as she pushed herself up against him and wrapped her legs around him. The soft moan that flowed from their lips was magnified by the walls, making it echo back to them and fuel their fire. Raking her nails over his shoulder, she held him against her, her body thriving off the feel of him above her. Her head pushed back, into the pillow, exposing more flesh on her neck for his lips and tongue. He couldn't get enough of her, his body couldn't get closer and the soft moans and cries of his name pushed him closer and closer to the edge.

His body collapsed onto her, exhausted and covered in sweat, his head lying against her chest as they both gasped for air. She held him to her, not wanting him to roll onto the bed. She didn't want to lose their connection.

"Spirits, Richard," she breathed out heavily, making him give a soft chuckle. She couldn't move a muscle, her body content in its state and weakened from the strength of their love and the release of her magic. Since his return, her release nearly made the world go dark.

"It was incredible. I'm sure the entire palace knows we won't be making it to lunch."

Her laugh was music to his ears, making his hold on her tighten as her chest shook. "I think we missed lunch."

"Good. Now we can stay here until dinner," he said in a hopeful tone as he lifted his head from her chest. "What's wrong?"

"I was supposed to see the Council before lunch today."

"Why?"

"Lord Cater is dead." she answered in an even tone. "I didn't kill him," she added quickly, seeing the look on his face. "After I confessed him, I- He-" she took in a deep breath, her eyes filling with tears as she looked into his. "He started to tell me all of the things he had done and then- he told me how he enjoyed- and then he couldn't breathe, he was so horrified as he recalled all of the things he had done to me, to his mistress and then he said he was sorry, that now he regretted everything that he had put me through and then he- He just died." She licked her lips, needing a moment to calm herself as he stroked his thumb over her cheek, wiping the tears. "The man that I've wanted to die, that I wished to die, almost every day of my life is dead and I don't feel anything. I should feel relieved Richard, happy even, but I don't."

He gave her a small smile, knowing that she could never understand that part of herself. "Kahlan, you don't feel relieved or happy because a man is dead. I know that for some time you've wanted him dead, but you knew that it wasn't the right kind of justice. Even after everything he did to you, you were willing to overlook it and punish him for what he had done to others. Kahlan, you confessed him and he was no longer that man, he was no longer the man who loved knowing that he had hurt you and you knew that. That's why you've released so many of the people you have confessed, because you know they are different, they can have a good life and he- Lord Cater died as a different man."

He sighed, wishing that he could find a better way to explain to her how wonderful a person she was, but he knew he would always fail to do so. "If he had died before confession, you would be feeling the same way, because you are a good person and you believe that if given the chance, people can change. Kahlan, even after everything that he had done to you, you wanted him to live, you had Zedd heal him after Dennee and Cara had beaten him, you wanted him to live so that he would have justice for what he had done to me. You wanted justice, you wanted the right thing and as much as we may have wanted him dead, it wasn't right. Now, he will never be able to hurt anyone else."

Blinking away the tears, she slid her hands down his arms and gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

Tilting his head, he grinned down at her for a moment before he rolled off of her, being sure to turn her with him. "We should get dressed and go see the Council."

"No, I think we should stay here. Once they learn that your sight has returned, they're going to find another mission to send you on."

He smiled widely, the look in her eyes making his body begin to ache for her once more, but then he remembered. "Do they know?"

"No. I didn't want them to know before you did. Cara and Zedd are the only ones who know."

"I'm sorry you couldn't tell me earlier."

Darting her eyes, she smiled. "I was afraid that one day we were going to crawl into bed and I would have this large stomach and you would be angry that I hadn't said anything."

"Well, I'd like to think that I would have noticed before then," he laughed, "When we made love before, I thought that it had been too long since I had touched you and I had forgotten how you felt. I hated myself for forgetting."

"But you didn't. I wasn't the same."

"You're still beautiful," he whispered as she rolled onto her back once again with a smile.

Closing her eyes, she tried to hide her smile. "You're only saying that so that I won't feel bad."

Laying his hand on her stomach, he slowly moved it over her, watching as her breathing began to quicken. "You're much more than beautiful. I've never been able to keep my eyes off of you. Before we left to find Rahl, when Nicci walked into the room, I thought she looked beautiful," she looked over at him, waiting for him to continue, "but then I looked at you and I realized that there is nothing to compare. You are everything and I wish that I could explain, that I could tell you, but I don't think that any words will come close."

Smiling, she turned her head towards him. "You don't need to explain. I can see it in your eyes. I saw you that day," she whispered after a moment, "I saw you looking at me. I sat there, watching as everyone stared at her, but you were looking at me."

"Always."

Richard paced the floor in the dining hall, waiting anxiously for her to walk through the door. She had been talking with the Council for nearly three hours and he was beginning to wonder if he should go in after her. No, he thought to himself as he brushed his fingers through his thick hair, if she needed him, she would have asked him to come along instead of asking him to wait for her. He could feel Cara and Zedd staring at him, but he couldn't stop wondering what Kahlan was going through.

"Sit down boy," Zedd called from above his large, half empty, bowl of soup. "You need to eat if you want to walk a trench into the floor."

Turning towards his grandfather, Richard sighed. "I don't know what's taking so long."

"A prisoner is dead. They must have full record of everything if his people decide to bring war."

"War?" Richard nearly shouted. "If they decide to bring war, I will-"

"It's all right, Richard." Her voice came from behind him, almost making him jump. "By law, they have the right to question our punishment and if they do not agree... War is a risk we take." She walked past him and headed towards the table, nodding at the servant who rushed to fill her bowl. "They have yet to contact us in regards to their Lord."

"Is that odd?" he found himself asking before he could think.

Looking over to him, she shook her head. "Most would not want to wage war with the Mother Confessor. They would simply choose another to take the place of who they lost."

"And then what?"

She smiled warmly and waited as he made his way towards her. "Everything goes back to the way it was before."

"Just like that?" She nodded and began eating slowly, her eyes looking down at the bowl. "And Nicci?"

"She will be brought back before the Council and her release will be discussed."

Reaching over, he grabbed her hand and kept her from returning the spoon to her lips. "Will she be released?"

"I don't know. I will take her to them in the morning after I apologize."

"Apologize?"

Looking over from Zedd to Cara, Kahlan sighed. "After you were captured, I went to see her. I thought it was her intent." She knew that she didn't have to say anything more, he knew what it was that she would apologize for.

He pushed back the smile that threatened to take over his face as he pulled his hand back and allowed her to continue eating. "Oh." Leaning back in his own seat, he looked over to Cara, who watched him carefully knowing what was going through his mind and waiting for him to say something. "Do you think that we should let her go? After what he did to her."

"She wants to go."

"She doesn't trust us."

Dropping her spoon, she turned her body to face him and lowered her voice, trying to keep from allowing the servants to hear. "We don't trust her either and yet, we are willing to discuss her release. Richard, if we keep her here and Darken Rahl left her alive for this reason, we may be doing what he wants us to."

"Why would he want her here?"

"I don't know, but I am sure that if we don't think this through, we're going to do something we shouldn't."

Leaning forward, he rested his arms on his knees and nodded. "All right, let's think about this."

******END******


End file.
